


Who's Your Alpha

by Wolves_of_Innistrad



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Face-Fucking, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Hale has taken a liking to Liam now that the boy has matured.  At college away from the prying eyes of his True Alpha, Liam is asked by Peter to play a little game and let him experience something he's wanted for a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's Your Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not tagging for it, but I suppose you could also read mild pup play into this if you squint, but it's not really.

           “Daddy, Daddy,” Liam whimpers, squirming on the bed where he’s been trapped for the last two hours.  Above him Peter watches with an almost bored lust, fingers twitching ever so often on the remote in hand.  Said remote is controlling the vibrations of the vibrator lodged inside the younger wolf’s ass.

           Peter clucks his tongue at the words, caressing the younger beta’s face gently, claws extended but angled away from that unmarred flesh.  “Now ,now pet, what did I tell you to call Daddy tonight?” he asked, his face appearing upside down to Liam thanks to the angle.

           “You said…  You said to call you, Alpha,” Liam pants, trying to get some relief as he writhes about.

           Peter’s eyes flash a brilliantly icey blue, betraying how untrue the words Liam says are.  It’s a game he likes to play, to get his pet to call him what he likes, what he has always desired to be.  And with Liam at least, he is Alpha.  “Good pup,” Peter drawls, letting his claws skim across skin, tantalizingly slow as down the boy’s pulse point and towards his chest.

           His fingers come to rest at a nipple, tweaking it until it forms into a hard peak before moving onto the next one.  By now Liam is making even more strangled noises, the added sensations only driving him further towards an orgasm he can’t fully reach.  Tonight Peter has locked him into a chastity cage, a dark black, like Peter’s soul he’d often joked, and labeled with an ancient Hale insignia.

           That symbol marked Liam as his, at least for tonight.  Sure, he was Scott’s beta, but that meant nothing to Peter, Peter who felt he was the rightful Alpha of Beacon Hills.  Somehow he always found a way, a manipulation, to get what he wanted.  And tonight, tonight he wanted one of Scott’s betas, such a pretty little thing.

           It wasn’t there first time together, not by far.  Sure he’d ignored the runt at first, but as he grew, oh how he’d turned out to be the most adorable little pup Peter had seen, and now that he was in college, away from the ever vigilant eyes and ears of his Alpha, Peter had finally been acting on his desires.

           Liam whimpered again, bucking his hips up, practically mewling as the vibrator shifted to rest right against his prostate.  “P-please, Alpha, please let me cum,” he begged, and Peter was reminded how pretty the beta was when he was on his knees, begging for it.

           “Mhm, not yet pup,” he told him, leaning over the boy, taking the tip of the cage into his mouth.  The taste of plastic wasn’t pleasant, but the way his tongue slipped over the swollen tip of Liam’s cock just barely peeking out of the cage and made him cry out was delicious.  Peter’s legs moved then, straddling the beta’s face as he lowered his slender cock to Liam’s lips.  “Suck,” he commanded.

           It was an honor, in his mind, to suck peter’s cock, so Liam obeyed.  His lips opened around the head, taking it in and suckling at it before Peter pressed onward, forcing it deeper into his mouth.  By now he’d learned how to deep throat it, learned that when his nose touched those neatly trimmed pubes it made Peter happy, made Peter more willing to let Liam have a little bit of pleasure too.  Sure, Liam enjoyed the tease and denial, or he wouldn’t come to Peter in the first place, but sometimes he did like to get off, not be left in chastity for days or weeks at a time, desperate for any kind of release.  That had happened on more than one occasion after visiting Peter.

           Creaking springs filled the air as Peter began to fuck his beta’s mouth, feeling him swallow around his long cock when he could.  The boy didn’t gag much anymore, but Peter had to admit he sometimes went a bit too hard and too fast, just to hear it, to watch as Liam’s eyes watered as he struggled with it.  Sometimes it was best to take joys in the simple things and remind your playthings that no matter how skilled they are, you can always keep them guessing.

           The sound of moans was a delight, but Peter was getting antsy, so he turned the dial to the highest setting and pulled his cock free.  As he knelt on the bed, he watched his pup thrash about, hands tied behind his back with wolsfbane laced ropes that Peter had to get heavy duty gloves to use.  The sight was one to behold, all that glistening sweat, the musky scent of the beta as he cried out for relief.  Peter drank it all in for long moments before finally shutting it off.

           Slowly he caressed his boy’s cheek, leaning in for a sensual kiss.  Liam was pliant, letting peter claim his mouth eagerly.  “Good pup, now, I want you to ride me, and if you do a good job, maybe I’ll let you cum.”

           Liam nodded, doing his best to roll over and get on his knees as Peter lie back, hands pillowed behind his head to watch the boy struggle.  There were a few falls, but Liam managed to shimmy up and hover over his Alpha’s, for the night anyway, thighs and rest.

           “Good boy,” Peter hummed, fingers carding through Liam’s short locks and smoothing down his neck, his arms, flanks.  The planes of his body were gorgeous, and another time he might have licked all over him, but for now he knew how needy his boy was, and that meant he’d ride him good and hard, just the way Peter loved most.

           Taking a moment, he pulled the toy free, fingers playing around Liam’s stretched hole for a moment, adding a bit more lube to it and to his cock.  Tossing the bottle aside, he scooted Liam back a bit, pressing his head to his entrance before pushing inside. 

           Liam keened, a high little noise in his throat as he was breached again, the warm sensation so much different than the cold, sterile dildo.  “Yes…” he moaned, rocking his hips back, taking more and more of Peter’s cock inside himself with each little backwards thrust.  Finally, thighs quaking, he dropped the last few inches, bottoming out and groaning.  His head felt to Peter’s toned chest, gasping for air as his body adjusted fully to the intrusion.

           “Come on now, get a move on or you’ll not be seeing that cock for quite some time.  Remember, spring break is coming up soon,” Peter teased, tugging at the boy’s balls and watching how his cock leaked.  For a few moments he could see how Liam arched his back, made sure to hit his own prostate and pleasure himself.  As time went on though, Peter added more pressure to Liam’s balls and the boy groaned, working harder to please Peter instead.

           Soon enough Liam was riding Peter wantonly, pleasuring the whole of his manhood with that tight little ass, sliding up and down at a rapid pace.  Both men were moaning in pleasure, Peter’s fingers leaving bruising marks that would fade almost as fast as they appeared on the boy’s hips.  Sensing his orgasm coming near, Peter gripped Liam’s wrist, sniffing at the pulse and licking over it as the boy rode him harder and harder.  Finally with a shout and a snarl Peter came, filling up his boy.

           Liam quivered atop Peter, feeling the older man’s warm cum flowing inside him, before it began to trickle out and down his thighs.  He was panting, a sweaty, horny mess, and he just kept riding the man until Peter stopped him, turning him on his side.  Peter fucked him for a few more minutes until his cock began to soften and he pulled out.

           “A-Alpha, Daddy…?” Liam murmured, only to be shushed by Peter, a finger to his velvety soft lips, still red from sucking cock.

           “Hush pup, tonight was not your night, it was Daddy’s.  You’ll be allowed relief soon, they next time we see each other.”  Peter smiled lightly at that, knowing his boy would be so horny by the time he got back from vacation that he’d be willing to do anything, and that was just how Peter liked him.

           “Okay…” Liam said weakly, still fucked out.  He enjoyed being used by Peter, being fucked and left aching, even if his cock didn’t seem to agree with his head’s assessment.  This though, this was what he really wanted.  The moment when Peter softened, just a tad, lay beside him, spooning the boy and sharing their warmth, that comfort, until he fall fast asleep feeling safer and more protected than ever.

           “Goodnight pet, I’ll see you in the morning,” Peter said in his most calming voice, fingers wrapping around what was his and holding it tight, never to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just PWP shamelessly based off of this gifset of an interview Sprayberry was in recently. http://barryalec.tumblr.com/post/147827679229/fuck-marry-kill-peter-kate-or-isaac
> 
> Anyway, I promised myself I wouldn't write anything with Liam in it until his actor was above age, because that'd be creepy, but now that he is I decided to capitalize on this little comment of his and write something rather dirty. I hope you all enjoy this fucked up little piece.
> 
> As always, a big thank you to all my Wonderful Readers for all the comments, kudos and subs!


End file.
